1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating switch apparatus for illuminating the upper surface of an operating portion of a switch device.
2. Prior Art
Generally, an operating portion of a switch device, for example, of a power window switch of an automobile, is provided with an illuminating portion on the upper surface thereof to indicate its position when it is used in a dark place, or to indicate a state of operation
FIG. 5 is an explanatory view showing a schematic structure of a conventional power window switch. In this figure, a knob 1 is rockably supported on a bearing portion 2 of a case. Pressing portions 1a and 1b of the knob 1 serve as illuminating portions, respectively. Light sources 3 and 3 are disposed below the pressing portions 1a and 1b, respectively.
FIG. 6 is an explanatory view showing a schematic structure of a further conventional power window switch. Reference numeral 4 designtes a bearing portion provided on the case; 5 a lever rockably supported on the bearing portion 4; 6 an LED mounted on the upper surface of the lever 5; and 7 a knob cover fitted in the lever 5.
Each of the above-described power window switches is illuminated by the light sources 3, 3 or LED 6. Although not shown, switch mechanims composed of movable contacts, fixed contacts and the like are activated and switched by the rocking motion of the knob 1 or the lever 5.
In the above-described prior art switches, the light sources 3 or the LED 6 are provided for each switch. Therefore, in the arrangement wherein a plurality of switches are disposed as in the power window switch, a mounting construction including a number of light sources 3 and LEDs 6 has to be provided, and many steps of mounting are required. In addition, the number of wirings used and connecting portions therefor increase, possibly lowering the reliability of the switch. Moreover, in the case where the LED 6 is used, replacement of LED alone cannot be made.